


Cuando Dios habla, su eco hace ruido.

by TagreenCat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalipsis, Armageddon, F/F, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Religious Discussion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: Hay oportunidades que se dan una sola vez en la eternidad. Mirar de frente a Dios, quien está sentada en tu tienda, es una de ellas. Pero, lo verdaderamente impensable, es escupir preguntas directas exigiendo respuestas.Azirafel pensó que tendría una tarde tediosa, como lo puede ser estar en una librería en el medio del Soho. En su lugar terminó con una lluvia pasajera y una plática que terminó en Dios haciendo comunión con él.¿Qué tan loco te podrías si supieras que todo ese alboroto del Plan Inefable no era tan inefable y se puede describir con dos palabras?





	Cuando Dios habla, su eco hace ruido.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pineapple_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Phoenix/gifts), [RomyKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyKnight/gifts).

** _ Cuando Dios habla, su eco hace lluvia. _ **

** _ Capitulo Único. _ **

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Good Omens son propiedad de _**Terry Pratchett **y** Neil Gaiman_, _**_así como de la productora _**Amazon Prime**_. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro._

Basado en partes de la serie y con otras ligeras referencias del libro. Sépanse que el humor de Dios es misterioso.

* * *

Tamborileó los dedos en la mesa de roble con impaciencia, esperando con la mejilla sobre el puño por el trago que el demonio le traía. Un Wiski seco de la cava exclusiva de su subalterno.

—Oh, Crowley —le dijo con sentida pena —, pudiste llegar muy lejos. Eras de mis favoritos ¿Sabes? —Meneó el Wiski mirando a través de el con el vaso a contra luz, lo olisqueó y después dio un sorbo, contento apenas con la calidad. —. Por cierto, me gusta tu apartamento. 

Crowley bebió su alcohol de pie. Sonrió al comentario sin dar las gracias. Temblaba por dentro. No todos los días te amistas con el enemigo, jodes el apocalipsis, escapas de una ejecución y tu jefe supremo aparece en tu propia casa, pidiendo un trago.

Si sobrevivía de esa, compraría un sillón. 

—Tantas obras de arte y estatuas — el apuesto hombre, de cuadrada quijada, barba de medio día y cejas tupidas, silbó, levantándose de la ornamentada silla para recorrer el apartamento, mirando la colección de arte que el demonio tenía en su morada terrenal. —. Ufff ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó conseguir todo esto? ¿Una eternidad?

Pasó el dedo por el borde de la boca de un jarrón griego que tenía pintada a mano la historia obscena de un general y un carpintero. Crowley hizo una mueca y alargo la mano hacia él, temiendo que el jarrón se cayera. Era un trofeo bien ganado en una picara subasta llena de pornografía en sus más extensas y costosas variaciones artísticas e históricas. 

—Mis buenos siglos me ha costado, Señor. 

—¿Señor? —Lucifer abrió los brazos, en un gesto sarcástico —. Crowley, amigo, puedes decirme Lucifer, como desde la caída. 

Crowley se acomodó la mascada de tartán que nunca le devolvió a Azirafel. 

—¡Lucifer! Hey…hey. Lucifer…sí. Lucifer… —se rascó la nuca y moviendo la cabeza se tronó el cuello —…Entonces… ¡Lucifer! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Se mordió la lengua. Siempre tartamudeando cuando no sabía que decir.

—No vengo a matarte ¡Hey! —Lucifer le golpeó el hombro con camaradería. —. Vengo a darte las gracias. — La cara de Crowley, que bien podría ser un poema blasfemo o una obra de arte medieval, con sus facciones aberrantes y asombradas como las pinturas de gatos con caras humanas y la deformidad de un horrendo Niño Dios plasmado en lienzo _–que por cierto, esas abominaciones al arte habían sido tarea suya en el horrible siglo XIV, cuando se cansó de las cruzadas y se dedicó susurrar recargado en los hombros de pintores hasta distorsionar la manera en la que veían a los bebes y a los gatos, porque…pues ¡Gatos!. Lo había hecho por diversión y aún ahora la gente todavía se preguntaba de esas aversiones-_, estaba tan profundamente asombrada, que el _Rey de las Tinieblas_ tuvo que repetir de manera ambigua sus palabras. No todos los días _La Bestia_ te da las gracias. Dos veces. 

—El plan inefable fue llevado a cabo, y el deslinde de mi hijo estaba dentro de _“El Gran Plan”_. — Lucifer se acabó su Wiski y caminó sobre sus pasos para dejar el vaso sobre la mesa. Después se dio vuelta hacia el demonio que le seguía de cerca. Se recargó en el borde de madera. —. Te doy la libertad. 

—¿Tú qué? — soltó sin pensar en su insubordinación. — . No...mira, me perdí. No te entiendo. 

El Supremo de la maldad suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz. 

—Libertad, Crowley. En agradecimiento te doy la libertad. Ya no eres parte de mis filas. Una verdadera lástima, leyendo tus reportes, salvo por ese asunto del _“Principado”_, hiciste un buen trabajo. Hará falta mucho personal para cubrirte.

Lucifer se irguió, acomodándose los puños de la camisa y después las solapas de la chaqueta, caminado hacia la salida. Antes de abrir la puerta se giró, Crowley, que le seguía de cerca, le miró a los ojos y quedó congelado mientras el _Rey de los Infiernos_ le sonreía de manera casi seductora. 

Le extendió la mano.

El demonio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. No de los escalofríos agradables, de esos que tenía cuando Azirafel le refutaba de vuelta un argumento, entre dejando ver ese bastardo astuto que se escondía tras de su perezosa convicción ciega hacia Dios. No. Ese escalofrío era instintivo. Ese que le erizaba las escamas y le activaba ese confuso sentido de supervivencia.

Lucifer continuo con la mano extendida y al final Crowley la estrechó con precaución. _La Bestia _casi le rompe los dedos con la fuerza de su agarre.

—Un placer haber trabajado contigo. —se despidió y de la nada se esfumó, dejando el departamento de Crowley impregnado de un fuerte olor a azufre.

* * *

La campanilla que anunciaba a un nuevo cliente sonó y Azirafel refunfuñó por lo bajo, deseando que la persona se fuera sin deseos de comprar algo. No obstante, se volteó hacia la puerta para encararle y darle un sonriente “Bienvenido”, meciéndose como usualmente hacía. 

La clienta le sonrió de vuelta e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Iba vestida de blanco. Con pantalón sastre y un blazer de algodón sobre una blusa de cuello redondo. Con zapatos de tacón bajo que eran visiblemente cómodos y un portafolio que combinaba. Su cabello rubio y corto peinado hacia atrás. El rostro pulcro y maduro, apenas estaba maquillado. Se paseó con las manos tras su espalda, por toda la librería, revisando con curiosidad estanterías, vitrinas y pilas de libros. 

Azirafel le dejó ser, revisando los bordes mohosos de un libro que acababa de comprar, demasiado absorto como para darse cuenta que los pocos clientes que tenía, salían uno a uno en fila, como borregos. 

El ángel, con guantes puestos, daba vuelta a las hojas, evaluando el daño en el texto. No era un ejemplar esencialmente importante, pero era una primera edición con tapa dura y detalles en dorado sobre la portada verde jade _-un diseño por demás extravagante para un libro de cocina escocesa ¡Jah! ¡Esos histriónicos escoses! -_; cuando un ruido de trueno retumbó dentro del local. El tiempo se detuvo y una voz madura de mujer flotó en eco entre los estantes y vitrinas y torres de libros que parecía que se caerían con un soplido. 

—_¡Azirafel!_ —clamó con severidad. El gordinflón ser celestial se estremeció. Sólo dos veces en su eternidad había escuchado esa voz. La primera: en su creación. La segunda: mientras le interrogaba por la espada de fuego que se le había entregado con el cargo de Guardián del Este del Edén. Pero sólo bastaba escucharla una vez para recordar su voz toda la eternidad. 

_—¡Azirafel! ¿¡La espada?! ¡¿Dónde está la espada que se te otorgó para el cumplimento de tus funciones como Guardián del Este? _

El ángel soltó el libro _–con cuidado, sobre la mesa, porque era frágil y no resistiría un aporreo-_, y jugó nerviosamente con sus manos. Abrió y cerró la boca, seca, e intentó decir algo. 

—Yo…— dijo, levantando el dedo para dar énfasis a lo que iba a decir, parándose un poquito en las puntas de sus pies, sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos mirando hacia el techo —…er…no. Yo…es decir, ejem…em. Hola. — sonrió tembloroso. Sus meneos nerviosos parecían un _tic_. Se miró las manos en el segundo en el que su índice y pulgar derechos pellizcaran el índice izquierdo —…Yo…sobre eso. Pues_…¡Ufff!_ Vera… _“Ma’am”_, lo que pasa con la espada, es que…— comenzó a dar pocos pasos a la izquierda y luego a la derecha llevándose una mano a la frente, secándose el sudor con un pañuelo, los guantes también se le impregnaron. Vale que les había mentido a todos los ángeles en el cielo, pero no podría mentirle a Dios. ¡Ella había visto todo! —. ¡Ay! _¡Recorcholis!_

La risa de la _Altísima_ se escurrió por la habitación, siseando entre los estantes y vitrinas y torres de libros que parecía que se caerían con un soplido y de entre todo el desorden literario, el golpeteo de gotas contra el escaparate le indicaron que había comenzado una de esas lluvias de otoño, tan comunes en Londres. La clienta caminó hasta él con pasos firmes y elegantes. Resplandeciendo. 

—Azirafel —se rio —, calma. 

El _Principado_ se calmó, o fingió lo mejor que pudo hacerlo, anonadado todavía. Admirando de manera mal educada _–una pena su poca discreción, cuando se suponía él era un caballero (De armadura y etiqueta, bien certificado en los dos)-_, pero no podría evitarse. Había escuchado dos veces la voz de _Su Santísima Alteza Creadora Todopoderosa_, y la primera vez que la veía. 

Se agachó para arrodillarse, pero la divina mano _manicurada_ de _La Altísima_ le detuvo por el hombro. 

—No es necesario, Azirafel. Ya no eres uno de mi reino. 

El librero parpadeó, sorprendido, cacareando un _“¿Qué?”_. Los calores se le subieron al rostro, alterado. Sus manos frotándose frenéticas. 

—Es el _Plan Inefable_, Aziafel. Cumpliste tu función. Te lo agradezco. Te libero. 

El ángel cambió ligeramente su peso de una pierna a la otra, quitándose los guantes. Se frotó las palmas para quitarse la pelusa. Su cara tenía una sonrisa torcida de manera incrédula y descontenta. Abrió y cerró la boca más de una vez, avanzando hacia adelante al intentar hablar y retrocediéndose encogido cuando se reprimía de hacerlo. 

—Pe-pe-pero…—jugó con uña y un _tic_ le dio una mueca insatisfecha —¿Por qué? — preguntó al fin, directo.

Dios, que lo sabe todo, se sonrió, sin sorprenderse en absoluto.

—Por cumplir tu papel en el _Gran Plan_, te libero en recompensa. Por la eternidad, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Azirafel se sintió gratificado. Dios mismo bajó a agradecerle. Dios, en persona, se tomaba la molestia de liberarle.

Acababan de darle lo que más quería…y sin embargo, faltaba algo. 

—Er…_Su Excelencia Todopoderosa_…— se relamió los labios y golpeó el piso con la punta del pie izquierdo, tras su cuerpo. Por un momento imaginó que este era pájaro carpintero, como los de la tele, picoteando en el suelo. — ¿Qué funciones? 

Dios, quien de su portafolio sacaba un contrato de confidencialidad y un acta de baja administrativa, le miró. Como siempre, nada sorprendida. 

El librero, por un momento, y aprovechando todo lo bendecido que estaba, apretó los puños ¿Llevaba seis mil años cumpliendo una función, aparte de la que todo el tiempo pensó tener? Y, aunque siempre se contentó diciendo: _“Nunca dudes de los designios del Creador”_. Esta vez la frase le quedaba corta. Decidió ser directo sin perder caballerosidad. 

_Para el Registro_: Estaba siendo bendecido por ser despedido por _La Altísima_ en persona. Y eso significaba que probablemente sería la única vez que tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle a la cara.

—¿Cuál es _El Gran Plan? ¿El Inefable? Dear Lord_. — Escupió impulsivamente, antes de arrepentirse por no haber podido hacerlo nunca.

Ella le miró. Sabía lo que venía y continuó con su ambigüedad.

—El _Gran Plan_ es inentendible. _Inefable_. Es una epifanía superior a tu entendimiento.

La respuesta, por supuesto, no le gustó.

—Disculpe, _“Ma’am”_ …pero…—Enchuecó la boca, pensando bien como exteriorizar su duda y descontento. Arrugó la nariz e hizo ademanes de mano—. _Tsk_…— Chasqueó la lengua —. Creo que soy yo quien decide si algo es superior a mi entendimiento, _My Lord_. Y dado que por lo visto he estado involucrado por lo menos unos… ¿Qué serán? ¿Unos buenos seis mil años? Por lo menos. Creo...—se relamió los labios antes de decir su mayor atrevimiento —... Creo, de hecho, que merezco saberlo. 

¡Ábrase visto esto antes! ¡Un Ángel hablándole así! ¡No desde Lucifer y todo ese asunto de la caída!

Se rio discreta. Eso también se lo esperaba. 

—He pasado todo este tiempo haciendo lo que se tenía dictado para mí… ¿Entonces mis decisiones no eran mías sino…suyas? —comenzó con una pregunta y su, ya nada discreta, curiosidad hizo que su boca no pudiera detenerse —¿Qué pintamos Crowley y yo en ese plan? ¿Por qué destruir a la humanidad en una guerra que no es suya? _¿Por qué yo?_

_La Todopoderosa_ dio un suspiro de cansancio. Le detuvo antes de que preguntara más. Dios está atenta a todo. Lo ve todo, lo oye todo y lo sabe todo, y nadie tiene más autoridad. Sin embargo, siempre se debe desconfiar de algún oído angelical chismoso escondido por ahí. Chasqueó los dedos deteniendo el tiempo dentro de la librería. Afuera el mundo avanzaba, pero ellos acababan de quedarse estancados en el cosmos dentro del edificio. 

Dios caminó a la trastienda. Azirafel le siguió. En su escritorio había envolturas de golosinas y empaques de pasteles de las mejores pastelerías de Londres. En la mesa dos copas sucias y tres botellas de buen vino, vacías. En un estante especial la colección de las _Biblias Infames_. Las conocía todas. La del _“Carajo”_, en particular, era su favorita. También los libros de profecías en el que un restaurado _“Las buenas y acertadas profecías de Agnes Nutts”_, con mona rodeada de su aura pintarrajeada en la primera hoja del libro, tenía un nuevo lugar. Hurtado y todo.

No había un libre albedrío tan descarado de un ser etéreo, como en ese local en Soho. 

—De entre todos mis ángeles, Azirafel, eres uno de mis favoritos. —Comenzó —. El único con un criterio propio y verdadera… ¿Cómo lo llaman?—Dios se llevó un dedo a los labios con mueca pensativa. Exclamó un pequeño _¡Ah!_ y levantó el dedo señalando ahora hacia arriba — _Humanidad_. En el sentido bíblico de la palabra. Tú eras uno de los únicos de mis ángeles que podía llevar a cabo _El Plan_. 

—¿Uno de tus ángeles? — consternado giró la cadera, resoplando — ¿Hay más?

—Uno más — dijo Dios —. Pero lo necesitaba en el infierno. Mi pieza más importante.

Azirafel pasó la lengua por sus dientes, sin abrir la boca. Sus ojos miraban hacia arriba con expresión pensativa. Jugaba distraídamente con sus manos. Finalmente, achicando los ojos, siseó poco contento:

—_Crowley…_

Dios se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento en el rincón del sillón en el que el demonio siempre se sentaba. Azirafel sumando dos más dos. 

—_Craw-ly_, era el indicado. Lo suficientemente brillante como para convertirse en un favorito. Lo hice caer para que deslumbrara abajo — dijo con tranquilidad —. Lucifer no dudaría en usarlo como herramienta. — Enchuecó la boca cuando pronunció el nombre del _Rey de los Avernos_—. Lucifer es de mente algo estrecha. Fue fácil deducirlo. Así como fue fácil saber que lo usarían para algo importante una segunda vez. Sólo era cuestión de colocar todo en su lugar poco a poco. Necesitaba todo esto para poder traer a mi segundo hijo a su cuna. Juntar factores y dejar que otros piensen que ha sido su idea. 

—¿Se-segundo hijo? — el ángel se detuvo en ese punto, que, a pesar de querer minimizarlo, era lo más importante en toda la oración.

—Adam. — confesó Dios. 

—¡¿A-Adam!? — comentó escandalizado. Su boca bien abierta — ¿Pe..pero cóm…¡¿Adam?!

—¿Qué tan loco te pondría saber que todo el _Plan Inefable_ es una pelea marital? — bromeó la _Todopoderosa_. Sabía muy bien cómo se pondría Azirafel. No importaba, se había preparado más de seis mil años para esa charla. —. La caída más que una _rebelión_ fue un _choque de opinión_. Así que, sin más, Lucifer tomó sus cosas y se fue, llevándose a sus militantes. — Dios apretó con dos dedos el puente de su nariz, como quien habla de algo que le da vergüenza de sí mismo —Tan despechada estaba, que recurrí a _“La Creación”_ sabiendo que él intentaría sabotearla, y yo sabía que necesitaba súbditos que le dieran fuerza.

Azirafel escuchaba atentamente, tapándose la boca con la mano derecha y un ceño fruncido de consternación.

—Creé al humano a _mi imagen y semejanza_ para tentarlo a ir tras él. Sabía que usaría a _Craw-ly_ y por eso te puse en el Este. Esparcí en el medio el rumor de la siguiente _Gran Guerra_ para que no perdiera interés en mí. Los humanos se extendieron por la tierra con el libre albedrio, pero son de fácil corrupción. Tú sabes de los pocos que hay en nuestros campos. La mayoría se inclinan por el _Rock_, así que de vez en cuando hay que disciplinarlos. En fin.

La deidad se encogió de hombros. Restando importancia como si solo hubiese dicho que era jueves.

—Nos peleamos y reconciliamos de vez en tanto. Y cada gestación me toma unos dos mil años. Tuve que jugar muy bien mis piezas para que este _Armagedón_ pareciera de verdad. 

Azirafel parpadeó sorprendido y completamente abrumado. Se sentó en la silla más próxima. 

—_¡God Lord!_ —dijo por costumbre y sin pensarlo. Esto a Dios, sentada frente a él, le causó gracia —. ¡Toda la humanidad en juego por una reconciliación!

—Sí. Básicamente.

El ángel volvió a pasar su pañuelo por la frente sudada. 

—Azirafel — le llamó con una voz grave para que se recuperara del asombro —. Te recompensé desde el principio poniéndote en la puerta Este. Has actuado según mi plan, pero siempre siguiendo tu propio criterio. Lo puse a _"Él"_ en tu camino, sabiendo que son el uno para el otro. Pero lo que han pasado juntos es cosa suya. No hay otro ángel como tú, ni otro demonio como él. Y eso es, a grandes rasgos, el _Inefable Plan_. 

El ángel perdió saliva cuando _Su Excelencia_ se levantó y caminó en su dirección. Estando aún sentado, _Ella_ le apretó el hombro en acto de consuelo que no borraba la sensación de haber sido una pieza de ajedrez con el que todo el tiempo se estuvo jugando a las damas chinas.

—Te despido ahora. Has sido un excelente elemento. Siempre disfruté de leer tus mentiras en los informes.

Al ser celestial se le arrebolaron las mejillas ante esa confesión. _¡Jah!_ Como si se pudiera engañar a la _Todopoderosa_ en los reportes. 

Dios volvió a hablar con su voz autoritaria. Le extendió unas hojas y una pluma de ángel con punta de plata. 

—Ahora firma este contrato de confidencialidad. — Azirafel se descolocó desde la voz autoritaria, pero igual tomó el contrato. Lo firmó con su nombre celestial. La tinta con su firma brilló en el documento. Claramente era tinta de polvo de estrella, la más imposible de borrar. Le devolvió las hojas a la _Todopoderosa_ —. Ahora, para darte la baja, necesito que me devuelvas la espada llameante que se te dio hace seis mil años. 

El ángel encogió la espalda, como si todas sus vertebras se hubiesen comprimido. 

—Y-yo..este…¡La espada!..la ..espada…er…¿La espada? — y ese asuntito puntiagudo y llameante que había venido arrastrando desde hacía mucho, volvió a salir a flote —. Pues verá, _“Ma’am”_ la espada …_Uffff_.— Se levantó con las manos en la cadera y resopló, comenzando a sudar otra vez. —. Pasa algo curioso con esa espada.

Dios se rio con esa molesta carcajada existencial que le hacía pensar a la gente siempre: _“¿Es acaso esta una broma de Dios?”_ Y la respuesta era: Si. Siempre lo era. Ella, adicta a las bromas, cargaba muchas veces con un humor absurdo y negro. 

—Debiste ver tu cara — _Ella _se limpió con el dedo una lagrima de la risa, sus hombros aún temblando —. Me llegó hace poco por paquetería. Sólo firma aquí —Le indicó un punto de la hoja que le extendía, de la que Azirafel leyó rápido y por encima, que era una _carta de no adeudo de instrumentos e indumentarias de trabajo_. Luego le dio el acta de baja administrativa. Firmó ambas.

El tiempo volvió a correr mientras Dios metía los papeles a su portafolio. La lluvia comenzó a escucharse, silenciando los pasos de _La Todopoderosa _dirigiéndose a la salida de la modesta y camuflada bodega de libros de Azirafel, entre tanto éste le seguía. Vale que le rompieran el corazón con la poca _inefabilidad_ del _Plan Inefable_ era una cosa, pero… ¿Iba a ser todo tan fácil?

_Su Altísima_ se detuvo, girándose hacia él. 

—Si. —contestó ella.

Él parpadeó atontado, olvidando que la omnipresencia y omnipotencia abarcan la lectura de la mente. 

—Por cierto — la mirada de _Su Altísima_ paseó por el local hasta detenerse en un libro especialmente cuidado. Caminó hacia él, lo abrió, leyó la dedicatoria con una sonrisa socarrona —. No fue cosa mía lo tuyo con Oscar Wilde. — comentó dejando el ejemplar de _“El Príncipe Feliz”_ donde lo había tomado —. Aprovecha tu tiempo. Nos vemos en dos o tres mil años —Anunció saliendo de la tienda.

Un elegante auto deportivo negro le esperaba. Lucifer le abrió la puerta y _Ella_ entró, sonriendo. Pasadas unas cuadras, Azirafel dejó de sentir ese campo _anti-ángeles_ sobre la librería. 

Suspiró, se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró la puerta del local, cambiando el cartel de _“OPEN”_ a _“CLOSED”_ a pesar de que era apenas medio día, y se fue a la trastienda, donde tenía el teléfono fijo. Marcó sin prisa al único número que se sabía de memoria, tranquilo de haber leído la conveniente cláusula que recalcaba que, _por órdenes directas de los más altos mandos en ambas oposiciones, ni cielo ni infierno les darían caza. Les daban completa libertad de utilizar su libre albedrio sin necesidad alguna de retirarle ninguno de sus beneficios, como recompensa a su excelente desempeño en el “Gran e Inefable Plan”_.

Cuando el teléfono del otro lado de la línea fue descolgado, lo primero que escuchó fue a un apresurado y estupefacto Crowley.

—¡No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar, _ángel_!

Azirafel se rio por lo bajo, sacudiendo una pelusa en su pantalón.

—¡Oh! _¡Querido!_ —Le cortó antes de que siguiera hablando —. ¡No vas a creer _tú_ lo que me ha pasado a _mí_! Pero con gusto podemos platicarlo en el Ritz. Siento que la mesa de siempre está, otra vez, milagrosamente a punto de desocuparse ¡Te veo aquí en diez minutos! _¡Be-bop!_

Y colgó.

De todas maneras, la eternidad la tenía planeada con el demonio, así que podría romper con él el voto de confidencialidad, incapaz de sentir culpa. Después de todo sabía que Dios, de hecho, también sabía.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace tiempo que quería subir este fanfic que contiene algunos de mis más fuertes HeadCanons, pero la pereza me lo impedía. Fue escrito de una sentada, así que estaba llena de errores y un par de cabos que quedaban sueltos. Hoy por fin la he terminado de arreglar.
> 
> Seguiré sacando de tanto en tanto estas historias que van un poco más allá de sólo hablar de la pareja y ya. Espero que puedan disfrutarlos.
> 
> Esta portada y las ultimas que están saliendo fueron hechas por mis roomie, quien muy amablemente está ayudándome en este aspecto. Mucho amor a ella.
> 
> Agradezco sus comentarios y favs. Me animan a seguir publicando.


End file.
